


Um pequeno passeio

by EMB664



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMB664/pseuds/EMB664
Summary: Quais seriam as possibilidades dos peculiares saírem para um passeio?





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

3 de setembro de 1940

Em alguns dias completaria um ano da partida de Abe para a América. Todos sentiam falta do rapaz, uns mais que outros; e as reações era diversas. Eles perguntavam o que Abe estava fazendo, como era envelhecer e outras questões que levavam a sua ymbryne ao desespero. Um questionário que deixou a todos agitados e melancólicos.

* * *

A vida em uma fenda temporal poderia ser fantástica, mas era um fato: os sentimentos, definitivamente, tornavam-se mais aflorados; em especial os negativos. E um assunto não saía das conversas: Abe.

"Abe deve ter se esquecido da gente, a verdade é essa." Falou Enoch, enquanto atormentava insetos no gramado.

“Não acho que seja isso, Enoch.” Millard protestou. “Mas, realmente, ele não envia notícias há algum tempo. Talvez ele deva estar ocupado. "

"Sim, de férias na Flórida." Ironizou Enoch. 

Millard bufou e saiu de perto do menino que despertava os mortos, seus próprios livros lhe fariam melhor companhia. 

Era uma bela manhã como sempre e um livro era de suas distrações prediletas. Porém, uma palavra dita por Enoch não saí da sua mente, _férias._

Ele não se lembra da última vez que visitou uma das fendas do continente ou de qualquer outro lugar. Isso graças às malditas sombras. 

_Quais foram as possibilidades de convencer a_ _Ave de levar a todos para um passeio?_ O invisível pensou, as possibilidades eram quase nulas. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wyn, você tem vontade de sair da fenda? ”Perguntou Claire que estava sentada sobre um pano estendido sobre a grama enquanto brincava com as suas bonecas.

"Você está perguntando isso por causa de Abe? "

“Sim, mas você não tem vontade?” Disse Claire.

"Não sei, gosto daqui. Tem uma senhorita Peregrine, também, não acho que ela iria que saíssemos por aí."

Claire pensou um pouco. Ela era uma criança e sua mente não resistia a ideia de viver em um local como esse, com seus amigos e seus brinquedos, sem falar que a sua diretora sempre tão legal. _Mas seria bom ver como as coisas lá fora. Não seria?_

“Bem, vamos entrar, já é quase uma hora do almoço e estou faminta.” Disse Bronwyn querendo encerrar uma conversa real com uma menina mais nova.

* * *

As crianças estavam reunidas para almoçar. Ganso com uma carne perfeitamente pontilhada, peixe grelhado com rodelas de limão, uma caçarola fumegante de frutos do mar. Uma banquete perfeito.

A diretoria estava à cabeceira da mesa observando os seus protegidos e tentando encontrar alguma forma de acalmar a todos. A mesma não estava satisfeita, mas o que importava era o bem estar dos pequenos, é claro.

“Crianças.” Chamou a diretora e, em seguida, todos voltaram-se para ela. “Sei que vocês estão agitados por causa da sentidosida do senhor Portman para a América..." A ymbryne esperou alguma reação deles, em especial de Emma, mas como nada aconteceu, ela continuou: "Há algum tempo que ele não envia notícias, por isso eu estou pensando: vocês concordariam com um passeio ao continente? Você pode enviar algumas cartas para o senhor Portman como também passear um pouco, o que acham?"

As crianças estranharam a sua diretora e não acreditavam no que estavam ouvindo. Esse sentimento logo foi afogado por uma onde gritos de animação, aplausos e uma série de 'viva!'.

"Vou arrumar minhas coisas!” Anúncio Claire.

“Vamos para algum parque ou circo?" Olive perguntou.

"Podemos ir a uma loja de tecidos?" Perguntou Horace.

“Em uma exposição de carros?” Perguntou um empolgado Enoque.

“Acalmem-se!” Pediu a ymbryne e deixou os seus talheres no prato. "Não iremos agora, isso precisa ser planejado, precisamos definir protocolos e regras."

Ao ouvir as palavras 'protocolos' e 'regras' todos suspiraram alto. Afinal era sua ymbryne que estava falando, era difícil esperar mais?

“Nada com expressão de arrogância.” Disse uma senhorita Peregrine. "Não podemos sair em meio a uma guerra e saber mais do que o mínimo de planejamento, é para segurança de vocês. E isso não nos impede de uma boa diversão.”

“Quando iremos, senhorita?”Perguntou Victor.

“Vamos preparar as coisas.” Respondeu a diretora. " Sairemos depois de amanhã, logo no início do dia para aproveitar o dia e voltaremos à tarde." 

"Nós vamos sair para os dias atuais?" Perguntou Emma.

As crianças encararam a ymbryne.

A ymbryne olhou para ela. Emma era namorada de Abe, ir aostempos atuais poderia significar uma oportunidade para se comunicar. Ou uma oportunidade para uma fuga.

“O passeio será no dia da fenda, mas podemos visitar os dias atuais, senhorita Bloom.” Respondeu a senhorita Peregrine. 

A sua escolha de uma visita aos tempos atuais não lembrava em nada a rigidez da diretora. O porquê disso eles não sabiam e, provavelmente, nem a própria Ave sabia. Talvez ela também esteja entediada como todos, ou quisesse testar os seus protegidos.

A situação toda era atípica da personalidade controladora e sufocante da senhorita Peregrine. Mas todos estão animados para uma pequena aventura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte e Marcie são de Ransom Riggs, citadas em "O orfanato da senhorita Peregrine para crianças peculiares"

Todos terminaram rapidamente o almoço. A mesa já estava completamente limpa assim como as louças e, sem ao menos parar para o tradicional descanso da tarde, as crianças menores arrastaram a diretora para que as coisas fossem imediatamente planejadas e arrumadas.

  
“Crianças, mais devagar...” Disse a senhorita Peregrine. “Dessa forma, vocês vão acabar me derrubando.”

  
“A senhorita precisa decidir logo para onde iremos, o que vamos fazer...” Olive começou a falar.

  
“Sim, senhorita Elephanta. Não se preocupe com isso, eu planejarei tudo.”

A ymbryne sentou se no sofá, correr definitivamente não era para ela.

  
“Vou pedir para que os outros desçam.” Claire já estava subindo as escadas sem ao menos esperar as ordens da diretora.

  
A senhorita Peregrine sorriu para a animação de suas crianças, ela não os via assim há anos.

  
“A senhorita quer que pegue um bloco de notas para anotações?” Perguntou Charlotte.

  
“Por favor, querida.” Agradeceu a diretora.

  
“Vou ajudar Claire com os outros.” Disse Marcie.

  
Em poucos minutos a diretora já estava cercada por jovens ansiosos para uma mudança de ares. A senhorita Peregrine já estava com uma pequena agenda em mãos e uma caneta, apenas esperando o silêncio para falar.

  
“Silêncio, todos.” Pediu Enoch o que deixou a diretora particularmente impressionada, aquilo não era comum.

  
“Obrigada, senhor O’Connor.” Disse a senhorita Peregrine. “Antes de tudo, gostaria de reafirmar que o passeio será depois de amanhã, ou seja, precisamos nos organizar em pouco tempo.” Ela se levantou incapaz de ficar indiferente a animação de todos. “Amanhã eu irei verificar os itens básicos de segurança, irei até o nosso destino para verificar se encontraremos algo indesejável...”

  
“Até agora a senhorita não nos informou para onde iremos.” Disse Bronwyn.

  
“Nós iremos para Blackpool.” Disse a ymbryne e murmúrios de aprovação foram ouvidos. “Agora, dando continuidade ao que eu estava dizendo, enquanto verifico as coisas, senhor Somnusson com a ajuda do sr. Apiston e da srta. Frauenfeld faram os lanches para a viagem.” Ela se dirigiu especificamente para os três. “Peço que desde já que arrumem as suas bagagens com uma muda de roupa e outros itens, nada muito extenso. Em relação a bagagem não é necessário uma mala para cada um, afinal não é uma viagem, então a recomendo que as coisas dos mais novos ficassem em uma única mala e que os mais velhos apenas levassem uma mochila com roupas e outras coisas. Senhorita Bruntley, peço que ajude os mais novos.”

  
“Enquanto as minhas abelhas, senhorita Peregrine?” Perguntou.

  
“Se o senhor puder levar apenas as mais comportadas, seria perfeito.” Ela respondeu.

  
“Levarei as mais comportadas, então.” Concordou o autoapicultor.

  
“Há um detalhe muito importante.” Pronunciou Millard. “Em quanto a mim? Não consigo disfarçar a minha peculiaridade.”

  
“O senhor é invisível, senhor Nullings.” Falou a diretora. “Se o senhor ficar quieto, ninguém notará a sua presença.”

  
“Achei que a senhorita fosse contra ao fato de eu andar sem roupas.” O invisível falou baixinho, mas não o suficiente para que a sua ymbryne não ouvisse.

  
“Não gosto que o senhor utilize de forma desnecessária a sua peculiaridade, não existe o porquê de o senhor andar sem roupas perto de nós, e andar nu é realmente deselegante.”

  
“Que seja, vou sem roupas, então.” Disse o invisível.

  
“Acho melhor que os mais velhos arrumem as suas mochilas e os demais apenas separem as suas roupas.” A ymbryne se levantou. “Dou por encerrada essa reunião”

  
Todos foram apressados para os seus quartos. E em poucas horas às malas de todos já estavam prontas. Foi impressionante, pois nem a ymbryne havia separado as suas coisas. _Eles ficaram obedientes de repente!_ Pensou a senhoria Peregrine no caminho para o seu quarto e ela riu para si mesma. Realmente, eles estavam precisando de uma distração. 


	4. Chapter 4

A manhã parecia ter chegado mais cedo no dia anterior ao passeio, o relógio não havia marcado nem sete horas quando todas as crianças já estavam de pé. Um belo café da manhã com biscoitos de chocolate, pães de todos os tipos, uma panela de mingau, frutas e um fumegante bule de café haviam sido preparados para fornecer a todos a energia necessária para aquele dia.

“Isso está realmente muito bom, Horace.” Disse uma satisfeita Bronwyn.

“Tive que preparar algumas coisas às pressas, a Ave já estava de pé antes mesmo do dia amanhecer para ir até Blackpool.” Disse Horace muito feliz com o elogio feito por sua amiga. 

* * *

  
A distância entre a pequena ilha de Cairnholm era confortável para que a ymbryne fosse voando. Um mar cinza com nuances de um azul turquesa se estendia abaixo dela e que bela visão era. A ilha ainda podia ser vista atrás do falcão peregrino e se tornava menor a cada bater de asas.

A diretora de permitiu aproveitar aquele momento, seus olhos capturando os mais mínimos detalhes.

Os outros pássaros mantinham uma distância segura dela, o respeito imposto pela própria natureza; afinal ela, de certa forma, era um falcão; o sol da manhã e os navios imponentes contrastando com outros barcos menores. Ela não se conteve, depois de soltar um piado agudo, pôs-se a voar em sua maior velocidade. 

Em menos de 40 minutos ela avistou o seu destino. Blackpool era um frequentado point de férias, mas é claro não foi turistas que saudaram a visão da ave. No píer de Blackpool estavam aportados dois navios de guerra e a ymbryne se perguntou se trazer seus filhos para ver aquilo era uma ideia. Ela não era ingênua, ela sabia que a guerra ocuparia cada canto, que quando o ódio era manifestado não haveria lugar onde não seria possível ter consequências. Como ymbryne ela já tinha uma certa aversão à violência, aversão que apenas aumentou com o tempo. Será que trazer seus protegidos para aquele cenário era bom?

Bem, ela havia prometido um passeio, então um passeio eles teriam. Ela foi como estava a situação de perto, afinal o que acontecesse hoje aconteceria amanhã o que lhe permitia um certo controle. 

Como Blackpool era uma cidade litorânea, ela primeiro verificou a praia.

A cidade era conhecida por ter praias com a água supostamente curativa, algo bastante peculiar. A faixa de areia não estava completamente tomada por turistas, algo que senhorita Peregrine achou excelente, havia alguns poucos sentados em cadeiras de praia, outros sobre panos estendidos ao chão e algumas crianças abeira da praia. Era algo próximo das nove horas da manhã e o sol brilhava anunciando o verão britânico, a ymbryne esperava encontrar o local cheio, mas era guerra.

A ave sobrevoou a extensão do litoral, tudo estava tranquilo, então ela resolveu adentrar a cidade. A cidade tinha boas opções de cafés e padarias, mesmo que ainda houvessem estabelecimentos fechados. Muitos guardas estavam nas ruas e nos céus alguns estranhos balões brancos. Era um clima estranho que lhe fazia refletir a respeito do restante da Grã- Bretanha, como estaria o mundo no meio disso tudo.

A ymbryne fazia questão de acompanhar os jornais e ouvir notícias pelo rádio para saber como estava o presente, pois mesmo estando na segurança de sua fenda, ela não poderia se abster do que estava acontecendo caso fosse necessário uma fuga de seu refúgio. Obviamente ela não repassava o que sabia para os seus filhos, era melhor assim

Ela já estava satisfeita com o que tinha visto, o lugar era seguro, o passeio iria acontecer.


	5. Chapter 5

A ymbryne entrou pela janela que havia deixado propositalmente aberta no início da manhã. 

Sabendo que seus filhos já haviam sentido a sua chegado, ela não demorou a se arrumar para encontrá-los. Eles eram espertos, pois mesmo sem ter sido requisitada uma reunião, estavam todos aguardando na pequena biblioteca/sala de aula que ficava no mesmo andar que dos quartos.

Arfando um pouco, a diretora entrou no lugar sendo imediatamente bombardeada por perguntas.

“Senhorita, nós ainda iremos para Blackpool?” Perguntou Claire.

“Está tudo certo por lá?” questionou Enoch.  
E outra série de perguntas semelhantes.

“Acalmem-se.” A diretora respirou por um momento e continuou. “Sim, ainda iremos para Blackpool.” 

Os menores soltaram um sonoro “Eeee” seguido por “Viva!”, os outros exibiam um sorriso satisfeitos e batiam palmas. Era a imagem da alegria.

“Sim, sim, crianças” A senhorita Peregrine levantou as mãos em busca de silêncio. “Mas não se esqueçam que não demoraremos em nosso passeio, em favor da segurança.”

A senhorita Peregrine andou até ficar a frente da sala e apoiou o parcialmente o seu peso na mesa que estava logo atrás dela.

“Será um passeio curto, voltaremos depois do almoço por volta das quatro horas da tarde. Teremos tempo o suficiente para passear pela cidade e visitar alguns locais, podemos ir a um café ou restaurante...”

“Teremos tempo para deixar as cartas de Abe?” Perguntou Emma.

“Com tantas coisas divertidas que podemos fazer nesse passeio, você está preocupada com as cartas?” Falou Enoch.

A ymbryne lançou-lhe um olhar paralisante que fez o menino se encolher na cadeira em que se sentava.

“Sim, senhorita Bloom, teremos tempo.” Ela falou ainda olhando para o garoto.

Faltava uma hora e alguns minutos para o almoço por isso a diretora pediu que aqueles que tinham tarefas na cozinha fizessem algo prático e rápido, e os restantes foram fazer suas atividades diárias que “não seriam negligenciadas”, segundo a senhorita Peregrine.

Antes de sair para fazer as suas próprias tarefas, a ymbryne foi parada por Victor.

“Senhorita, com licença.” Pediu o rapaz.

“Sim, senhor Bruntley.”

“Blackpool está realmente em ordem, senhorita?” Victor estava particularmente preocupado com a guerra, ele sabia o que aquilo poderia causar.

“Blackpool ainda está de pé, senhor Bruntley.” Respondeu a senhorita Peregrine.

Victor sorriu para ela, sorriso o qual ela respondeu com um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

“Vá ajudar a sua irmã a arrumar o quarto dos menores, não se preocupe, está tudo bem.” A diretora o tranquilizou.

...........................................................................

*Por volta das 5:00 da tarde*

Horace já estava na cozinha preparando sanduíches para todos com a ajuda de Hugh e Fiona. Eles acomodaram tudo em duas cesta de piquenique junto com frutas e outras coisas. Emma arrumava envelopes com cartas que ela havia escrito e alguns desenhos feitos por Claire em conjunto com Olive, Charlotte e Marcie. Enoch colocava alguns bonecos de barro em sua mochila.  
Mas era na sala que Millard conversava com Bronwyn e Victor.

“Espero que não aconteça algum infortúnio nesse passeio.” Disse o invisível.

“Ela parece confiante...” Bronwyn falava se referindo a senhorita Peregrine. “Acho que se nos comportarmos direitinho podemos fazer outros passeios, como antigamente.”

“Mas antigamente não tinha acólitos e etérios nos casando.” Millard lembrou.

“Estava pensando o mesmo.” Falou Victor. “a Ave não pode ver uma sombra e os acólitos se disfarçam muito bem, não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceria se...” 

Victor parou no meio da frase como se o próprio pensamento fosse atrair a coisa.

“Queiram as aves que não.” Bronwyn apertou as mãos.

“Nunca se sabe, o melhor é nos prepararmos para tudo e não ficar fora da proteção da fenda por muito tempo.” Millard pontuou.

Ele estava muito empolgado com esse passeio, pedira naquela manhã que alguém levasse um caderno de anotações para que registrasse algo importante, mas ninguém parecia muito interessado. Millard arranjaria alguma forma de registrar aquela pequena aventura.

Uma evolução muito bem vinda, era assim que se podia encarar o bom humor das crianças, já que elas estava sempre apática, necessitando de um grande empenho da Ave para manter todos interessados em suas tarefas ou para evitar que algum móvel pegasse fogo (no caso de Emma), sabe eles não tinham sofás reservas.

Victor, apesar da preocupação, estava satisfeito. Talvez aquela fosse a sua oportunidade para convencer a senhorita Peregrine a deixá-lo conhecer o mundo e a ajudar peculiares em perigo como o seu amigo Abe. Se ele se mostrasse responsável e maduro o suficiente, quem sabe? 

“Bem, vou ver se alguém precisa de ajuda.” Disse Victor se levantando e indo para o andar de cima.

O primeiro que ele viu foi Enoch e perguntou se ele havia posto na mochila uma muda de roupa limpa.  
“Você está parecendo a Ave.” Reclamou Enoch. “Daqui a pouco vai começar a usar vestidos.”

Victor apenas o ignorou, ele era um rapaz calmo, jamais perderia a sua paciência por causa do sarcasmo de Enoch ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele foi até o quarto de sua ymbryne e perguntou se ela estava precisando de ajuda.

“ Agradeço, senhor Bruntley.” Respondeu a senhorita Peregrine. “Mas não, vá ajudar os pequenos.”

“Por mais estranho que isso pareça, senhorita, mas eles já arrumaram as suas malas.” Riu Victor.

A ymbryne riu de volta. 

“Para tomar banho ou fazer a lição todos vocês parecem que estão petrificados.”

“Certo, então.” Falou Victor. “Se a senhorita precisar de ajuda, estou às ordens.” 

O rapaz seguiu para ajudar os outros na casa.  
A ymbryne separou uma boa quantia de dinheiro para comprar as passagens e fez uma lista para evitar que qualquer detalhe fugisse de sua mente, depois disso foi conferir se tudo estava em ordem. 

Os menores estavam agitados e, mesmo com Bronwyn auxiliando-os com a mala, a diretora fazia questão de conferir cada detalhe. Ela encontrou sua protegida mais nova sozinha no corredor.

“Senhorita Densmore, a senhorita já separou as suas roupas?” 

“Sim, senhorita Peregrine.” Respondeu Claire. “Coloquei alguns brinquedos também.”

“A senhorita é muito eficiente.” Senhorita Peregrine sorriu.

Com uma risadinha a menina saiu em direção ao seu quarto alegando que queria fazer um desenho para Abe.

“Pessoas educadas não correm pela casa, senhorita Densmore.” Disse a senhorita Peregrine para a animada Claire.

A caminho a sala que havia no segundo andar, a ymbryne percebeu que a animação de todos os seus protegidos estava a deixado nos mais magníficos dos humores, não que ela estivesse infeliz, mas é sempre bom um pequeno distúrbio controlado para espantar a monotonia. 

Chegando a sala ela se deparou com Olive que estava sentada no sofá com o rosto emburrado.

“Algum problema, minha querida?” A senhorita Peregrine já estava sentada ao seu lado.

“Apenas não sei se é uma boa ideia eu ir nesses passeio.” Respondeu Olive.

“E porque não seria uma boa ideia, senhorita Elephanta?”

“O meu sapato, ele chama muita atenção.” Suspirou Olive.

Depois de pensar alguns instantes, a ymbryne respondeu:

“Use aquelas sapatilhas que eu lhe dei de presente no seu último aniversário.” Olive tinha ganhado um par de sapatilhas rosas de sua diretora no último ano, nada mais coerente do que usá-las, afinal. “Elas são alguns números maior que o seu, eu as comprei justamente para ocasiões como essa. Você pode por alguns pesos. E de qualquer forma, eu jamais permitiria que algo acontecesse com você.”

“Obrigada, senhorita.” A flutuadora disse com um sorriso largo e a ymbryne deixou um beijo em sua testa antes de mandá-la pegar os seus sapatos. 

Ainda havia muito a ser visto e supervisionado, para facilitar as coisas foi pedido que todos se reunissem na sala de jantar antes da própria refeição. As crianças estavam ao redor da mesa apenas esperando o pronunciamento de sua mentora.

“Pelo que pude perceber as malas de todos estão prontas. Horace com a ajuda de Fiona e Hugh já preparou os lanches. Mas e sempre bom checar...” Disse a senhorita Peregrine ao se levantar para ter uma melhor visão geral. “Senhor O'Connor, o senhor se lembrou de deixar a sua escova de dentes em local visível para garantir que a leve para o passeio? Eu estendo essa pergunta para os demais. Senhorita Densmore, senhorita Elephanta, senhorita Bernard e senhorita Johnson, vocês colocaram mudas de roupas na bagagem ou foram apenas brinquedos?”

“Eu ajudei Claire e Olive, garanto que elas não levaram apenas brinquedos.” Disse Bronwyn.  
“Não sei o porquê de levar escova de dentes para um passeio.” Resmungou Enoch.

“Higiene, senhor O'Connor.” A ymbrynes olhou para ele. “Só eu e as aves sabemos do seu mau hálito pela manhã, prefiro poupar os outros tripulantes da barca.”

Ninguém conseguiu evitar o riso para o comentário da ymbryne, a Ave estava realmente animada com esse passeio.

“Desculpe-me, senhor O’Connor. Não foi a minha intenção ser grosseira.”A diretora disse com sinceridade.

“Bem, acho que não faltam muitos detalhes...” Disse Horace.

“De fato, senhor Somnusson.” Disse a senhorita Peregrine.

O jantar fora um pouco mais simples do que o normal naquele dia 3 de setembro de 1940 e alguns poucos ficaram para o reinício da fenda, estavam cansados. A própria ymbryne parecia cansada e dormiu um sono pesado por mais de três horas, algo incomum para uma ymbryne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte 'Bernard'  
> Macie 'Johnson"


	6. Chapter 6

Os passos inconfundíveis da diretora ressoavam pelos corredores às 5:00 da manhã. Os mais velhos já estavam de pé, com a exceção de Enoch que ainda dormia profundamente, e tomavam uma mesa com sanduíches e um bule de café havia sido posta.

“As malas de todos já estão aqui, os lanches também, as cartas estão em uma mesa próxima a saída...” A senhorita Peregrine enumerava mais para si do que para os jovens que a encaravam. “Chapéus, sombrinhas, óculos de sol, toalhas e lençóis.... Tudo parece na mais devida ordem.”

“De minha parte, está tudo pronto.” Falou Horace.

“Está tudo certo, srta Peregrine.” Emma disse para a diretora.

“É apenas cautela, srta Bloom.” a ymbryne pôs para si uma generosa xícara de café, ela precisa para se manter atenta. “Não exagerem na comida para não sentir enjoo durante a travessia.” Pontuou ela.

“Sim, senhorita Peregrine.” Os que estavam na mesa falaram em coro.

“Pois bem, onde está Enoch?” Perguntou a diretora notando a ausência do menino.

“Ele ainda está dormindo.” Respondeu Hugh.

“Deixe que ele durma um pouco mais, eu acordarei no mesmo horário que Clarie, Olive, Charlotte e Marcie.” Falou Bronwyn.

“Perfeito.” Disse a diretora.

* * *

  
“Enoch!” Gritou Bronwyn dando fortes batidas na porta do quarto do resucitador. “Só falta você, levante ou o deixaremos em casa.”

Depois de mais batidas pesadas na porta finalmente ele se levantou. Com os olhos semifechados de sono, ele abriu a porta.

“Estou de pé, deixe de escândalo.” O menino deu um grande bocejo e se arrastou para fora do quarto.

“A senhorita Peregrine estava certa, ninguém merece o seu bafo.” Disse Bronwyn com uma careta.

“Para isso tem conserto, mas para essa sua cara de cachorro sarnento...”

Bronwyn ameaçou ir atrás dele o que bastou para que Enoch se apressasse ainda mais para se arrumar.

“E escove os dentes!” Berrou Bronwyn.  
Bronwyn seguiu satisfeita na direção do quarto dos mais novos da casa, sua diretora pediu para garantir que nada havia sido esquecido. Ela sabia que estava tudo em ordem, mas era melhor garantir.

“Bem... Não vejo nada que tenha esquecido.” Disse Bronwyn olhando para o quarto que estava mais revirado que o normal.

* * *

A menina desceu as escadas e se juntou aos outros na espera por Enoch.

“Porque ele sempre faz isso?” Horace perguntou sem esperar uma resposta.

“És um verdadeiro mistério.” Millard riu.

Dez minutos depois Enoch finalmente apareceu.

“ Estou aqui! Estou aqui!” Ele gritou arfando.

“ O senhor tinha que está acordado há uma hora, senhor O’Connor.” Repreendeu a senhorita Peregrine. " Achei que teria que arrasta-lo pelo colarinho de sua camisa.”

“Desculpe, senhorita.” Falou Enoch. Ele apanhou a sua mochila e saiu para a manhã. 

"Vamos! Não podemos nos atrasar.” Ele berrou quando chegou ao gramado.

“Eu vou matar esse garoto.” Resmungou Emma.

“Entre na fila.” Riu Bronwyn que estava próximo o suficiente para ouvi-los.

* * *

  
Eles chegaram ao Porto de Cairnholm às 7:00 em ponto como desejou a ymbryne, era um porto simples que em sua maioria estava apenas ocupado por pescadores ou criadores de ovelha sem nada para fazer.

A diretora foi imediatamente comprar as passagens para a balsa que sairia às 7:45 para Blackpool.

Para a sorte de todos a bilheteria estava praticamente vazia. Era apenas uma cabine de madeira em um galpão cheio de mercadorias e peixes salgados, mesmo que Cairnholm não fosse muito movimento e populosa era um importante entreposto. Era estranho que tivesse pouco movimento ou era apenas o fato de eles não virem aqui recentemente.

“Esperem aqui, vou comprar os bilhetes.” Disse a ymbryne apontando para um banco longo de madeira.

A ymbryne foi em direção ao guichê onde um homem gordo e de pele queimada pelo sol mexia distraidamente em um monte de pequenos papéis.

“Com licença, senhor.” Chamou a senhorita Peregrine. “Eu gostaria de doze passagens para Blackpool na próxima barca.”

O homem olhou imediatamente para mulher de aparência estranha e depois desviou o olhar para um grupo de crianças que estavam sentadas a poucos metros da li. _Um grupo estranho, para pensar no mínimo._

“São 450 libras. “ O homem respondeu automático. “Vocês estão fugindo da guerra?” Ele perguntou.

“Não, apenas dando um passeio.” A mulher peculiar respondeu.

“Que estranho período para um passeio.” o homem pensou em voz alta.

“ As passagens?” A ymbryne falou apenas oferecendo um sorriso forçado.

“Sim, sim.”

O homem começou a separar doze daqueles pequenos papéis enquanto a ymbryne puxava discretamente um bolo de dinheiro do bolso do vestido já na quantidade certa.


	7. Chapter 7

“Aqui está.” Disse a diretora entregando o dinheiro para o homem e recebendo as passagens logo depois.“Muito Obrigada.”

“A barca sairá em 40 minutos.” Ele disse. O homem observou aquela estranha mulher de andar rígido voltar em direção às crianças. _Os estranhos mais estranhos que já vi_ , ele pensou voltando a mexer nas passagens.

* * *

“Estou com os nossos bilhetes.” a senhorita Peregrine anunciou. “Senhor Nullings, o senhor não precisa de um bilhete. Mas, por favor, não saía de perto de mim.”

“Sim, senhorita Peregrine.” O menino invisível disse pois percebeu que não tinha ninguém por perto.

* * *

  
A barca era bastante imponente, era estranho pensar que umas esteiras de ferro moldado e chapas de zinco como aquela eram capazes de flutuar. Mas ali estava, apenas esperando os peculiares embarcarem por uma ponte estreita que saia do cais de Cairnholm direto para o vapor NELSON*, nome escrito em letras brancas que contrastavam com o preto vernizado do navio.

A ymbryne levava consigo a pequena Claire que insistiu em não sair do colo dela, não era a primeira viagem da menina, mas ela queria estar perto da diretora. Imediatamente atrás estava Millard, que começava a reclamar do vento, Enoch, Horace, Fiona e Hugh, logo em seguida. Emma, que levava Olive, Bronwyn de mãos dadas com Marcie e Charlotte seguida por Victor que levava sozinho a mochila da irmã, a bagagem dos mais novos e a bolsa de viagem da diretora, além de sua própria mochila.

Andar sobre aquilo era um número de equilibrismo digno de um circo.

No final da esquelética passarela um rapaz de estatura média acompanhado de dois marinheiros observava atentamente a subida daquele estranho grupo.

Um dos marinheiros ofereceu a mão para ajudar a mulher que levava uma criança.

“Aqui, senhorita.” Disse o homem com educação. “Permita-me ajudá-la.”

“Obrigada.” Disse a senhorita Peregrine dando um último passo manco para finalmente entrar na barca. “Querida, preciso que você aguarde uns minutos no chão para que eu possa mostrar nossas passagens.” Ela falou para a pequena Claire antes de por a menina no chão.

Uma a uma, entraram as crianças.

“Elas estão todas com a senhora?” Perguntou o rapaz.

“ _Senhorita_.” Corrigiu a ymbryne. “Sim, elas estão todas comigo.”

“Uhm, certo.” Acenou o jovem. “As passagens."

“Aqui estão.” Disse a senhorita Peregrine sacando as passagens do bolso do vestido.

O rapaz conferiu as passagens com a prática de quem já fazia isso a algum tempo enquanto contava o número de pessoas a sua frente.

“10, 11, 12... Tudo bem.” Disse o homem devolvendo os papéis com pequenos rasgos para sinalizar que já haviam sido usados. “ Tenham uma boa travessia, não levará menos de uma hora e será bem calma. Temos poucos passageiros.”

A ymbryne sorriu agradecida e foi em busca de algum local para se sentar sendo seguida pelos outros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O porquê de escolher o nome "Nelson" para a barca:  
> * Horatio Nelson, 1.º Visconde Nelson KB (Burnham Thorpe, 29 de setembro de 1758 – Cabo Trafalgar, 21 de outubro de 1805), foi um oficial britânico da Marinha Real Britânica, famoso pelas suas intervenções nas Guerras Napoleónicas. Ganhou várias batalhas da qual se destaca a Batalha de Trafalgar, em 1805, durante a qual foi morto. (Obg, Wikipédia kkk)


	8. Chapter 8

O desembarque tranquilo anunciava um passeio memorável para todos os peculiares. 

“Senhorita Bloom, auxilie a senhorita Bruntley com os menores”a diretora disparava ordens enquanto o grupo se amontoava no píer central de Blackpool. “Senhor Somnusson, senhor O'Connor não ousem sair da minha vista... Vamos em frente, em direção a praia.”

De onde estavam eles podiam avistar a grande extensão de faixa de areia banhada pelo mar cinza com nuances azul, era a metade da manhã e o clima estava agradável. Não parecia em nada com o natural chuvoso da Grã-Bretanha.

“Vai ser tão divertido!” gritou Claire que caminhava ao lado de Emma. “Ou melhor já está, vamos construir um castelo de areia, brincar de pique, pular ondas?”

“Sim, sim” disse Emma. “Mas precisamos chegar à areia.”

“Então...” começou Enoch, já afrente do bando. “O último que chegar vai beber água do mar!”

O menino disparou seguido pelos outros, deixando uma ymbryne consternada e um Victor soterrado de tralhas.

* * *

  
“Pelas aves...” Bufou a diretora enquanto se esforçava para se sentar na cadeira armada na areia.

As toalhas já estavam estendidas ao chão, o guarda-sol já estava posicionado e Bronwyn já havia desistido de jogar Enoch em alto-mar.

Millard lia distraidamente um livro que estava apoiado no chão mesmo, com sorte, quem passava poderia pensar que o vento virava as páginas e que a mulher sentada na cadeira não estava se importando com isso, já que olhava atentamente para os jovens se divertindo na praia.

Não havia muitos banhista na água ou pessoas repousando na areia, seria mais fácil avistar um grupo de militares fazendo ronda em pleno decorrer da II Guerra Mundial que olhavam com curiosidade para aquela cena que deveria ser comum, afinal eram apenas crianças se divertindo.

“Diretora, senhorita Peregrine” Chamou Millard, quase sussurrando para não chamar atenção.

“Diga, senhor Nullings.”

“Quando iremos comer? Estou faminto.”

“Na verdade, já está em tempo” a ymbryne limpou a garganta. “Crianças! Hora do almoço!” 

O grito certamente fez o invisível tapar as orelhas, não demorou muito para todos estarem em volta do pequeno banquete.

“Depois poderíamos passear pela cidade, senhorita?” Perguntou Horace.

“Podemos.” 

A refeição acabou em poucos tempo e uma calma agradável se instalou no grupo que ficou descansando na sombra até o início da tarde. Claire, Olive, Charlotte e Marcie riam enquanto brincavam próximo a cadeira da diretora, Victor dormia em uma esteira no chão e os outros apenas encaravam a praia.


	9. Chapter 9

Blackpool, na década de 1940, era um bom destino para férias, como ruas largas da um espaço gentil para um passeio a pé para um grupo grande, mesmo que as passagens passem regularmente pelas vias.

“Espero que vocês estejam satisfeitos, porque voltaremos para o píer." Anunciou a diretora.

Murmúrios de desaprovação surgiram no grupo. Emma se aproximou da diretora.

“Senhorita Peregrine, as letters to Abe ...”

“Não se preocupe, ainda vamos para o presente” disse a diretora. “O melhor eu irei deixar as cartas, senhorita Bloom.”

“Mas, eu achei que ...”

“Não, senhorita Bloom. Eu irei sozinha. ”

A tarde ainda não estava no fim, mas o clima cinza da região já estava surgindo quando todos estavam no píer. Mesmo sabendo que o passeio se encerra em poucas horas, todos estão felizes por ter se distanciado um pouco da rotina da festa.

"Todas as cartas para o senhor Portman estão aqui?", Perguntou ao grupo.

Os jovens acenaram.

“Esperem aqui.” Disse um ymbryne. “Sem 'voltinhas', tumultos ou qualquer tipo de confusão. Não pretendo demorar.”

A diretora olhou para os mais velhos em um pedido silencioso para obter cuidado e vigiar os mais novos. Ela observou em volta e procurou um local escondido para atravessar para o presente. Deixá-los sozinhos sempre a incomodava bastante, mas não parecia que eles causavam um desastre.

Victor e Bronwyn estavam sentados em um banco próximo apenas observando Claire, Olive, Marcie e Charlotte brincando com Emma. Hugh e Fiona estavam observando o horizonte e Enoch, Horace e Millard pareciam mais interessados no jogo de cartas.

* * *

Dez anos depois, de um segundo para outro,a ymbryne surgiu de um pequeno beco para o presente.

As mudanças eram visíveis em uma cidade turística que parecia muito mais alegre e movimentada. Veículos circulados pela rua e os hotéis parecem maiores.

Como aparentemente os correios não foram interrompidos, a tarefa estava quase encerrada, antes de entregar as cartas para o atendente, ela anexou uma carta ao pequeno monte. Todos estavam extremamente desesperados por notícias de Abe e agonia da diretoria apenas parecerem aumentar com uma escassez de letras desse menino teimoso.

Com uma pequena oração para Abe estar bem, uma diretora retornada para ou porque ela era usada como passagem e lá para 3 de setembro de 1940. 

* * *

Emma estava um pouco ansiosa pelo retorno da Ave, consegue olhar para uma direção em que a direção teve menos de 40 minutos, uma brincadeira com pequenos não pareceu ter sido suficiente ou suficiente para atrapalhar.

“Ela está demorando, não está?” Ela se dirigiu a Bronwyn, então Enoch no lugar.

“Não, não está.” Ele falou enquanto limpava as unhas. “É bom ficar um pouco longe da Ave.”

“Com que fim?” a diretora falou ymbryne, ela aparentemente apareceu do nada atrás do banco onde a necromante estava sentado.

“Senhorita Peregrine, tudo certo com as cartas?” O menino mudou de assunto rapidamente.

A ymbryne apenas acenou com a cabeça. Claire se aproximou da diretora e pukou para que ela olhasse na direção da roda gigante ali próxima.

“Está fechado, querida.” A diretora se adiantou.

”Não é isso, veja diretora, está repleto de pássaros.” A menina respondeu.

" São estorninhos." A ymbryne virou em direção a crianças com um pequeno sorriso. “Cubram as orelhas.” Ela ordenou, tomando uma respiração fundo, a mulher-ave emitiu um longo assobio.

Um grande enxame de pequenas aves escuras tomou o céu de Blackpool. O barulho era grande, mas o balé das aves e o sol eram ainda mais impressionantes.


End file.
